


D.I.D.

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Coulson è positivamente certo che si siano accorti della sua assenza.





	D.I.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Donzella in difficoltà_ @ [Carnevale delle Lande - giorno #1](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/31988.html). Coulson, ti amo, ma il tuo pov è un parto.

Coulson è positivamente certo che si siano accorti della sua assenza.   
  
In trentanove ore qualcuno dovrebbe essere andato a cercarlo per importunarlo in un modo o nell’altro. Non è insolito da parte sua chiudersi in ufficio per periodi di tempo prolungati, uscendo solo per provvedere ai bisogni primari - il suo record personale è di centotrentanove ore senza lasciare la base; gli è sempre dispiaciuto un po’ non essere arrivato a centoquarantaquattro -, ma conosce un numero tristemente alto di persone che ignorano il significato di una porta chiusa: Tony Stark cammina per i corridoi dello SHIELD come se l’intera base gli appartenesse (e, considerando i finanziamenti, è vero); Rogers è un modello di educazione, ma sa anche essere molto insistente e nemmeno una porta blindata avrebbe speranze di tenerlo a bada in quei momenti; Barton ogni tanto scambia il suo divano per la propria sala ristoro, con sua gran costernazione; per il Direttore le porte semplicemente non esistono.   
  
Considerando precedenti e possibili imprevisti, è altamente probabile che tra il momento del suo rapimento e il presente qualcuno sia entrato nel suo ufficio per consegnare documenti, ritirarne, ricevere scariche elettriche a basso voltaggio, chiedere un permesso, vedere negato un permesso, portargli il caffè o annunciare che qualche nuovo agente ha di nuovo scambiato gli esperimenti del dottor Banner per l’ultimo prodotto Gatorade. Non può averne la certezza matematica, ma confida che nel cuore della più segreta delle agenzie governative mondiali ci sia almeno _una_ persona in grado di accorgersi se un agente in servizio non risponde al telefono per quasi due giorni.   
  
In caso contrario stanno buttando al vento un sacco di soldi.   
  
«Comodo, agente?»   
  
Coulson ignora i lazzi del proprio carceriere con la stessa espressione educatamente irritante che sta sfoggiando da quando ha ripreso conoscenza in quel deposito abbandonato. Dopo trentanove ore crede sarebbe il caso di chiudere con i convenevoli e passare ai fatti, ma a quanto pare nessuno ha insegnato a questi individui che annoiare a morte un prigioniero non è una tecnica d’interrogatorio efficace. È genuinamente sorpreso che siano sopravvissuti a se stessi fino a questo momento, in effetti - non l’hanno nemmeno perquisito, prima di legarlo alla sedia, e le corde ai suoi polsi e alle caviglie hanno resistito finora solo per un fortunato errore nell’esecuzione del nodo. Devono averlo scambiato per il portaborse degli Avengers - errore comune - il che spiegherebbe perché il piano di narcotizzarlo con una ciambella e poi caricarlo su un furgoncino abbia funzionato: nessuno si aspettava qualcosa di così stupido.   
  
«È inutile fare il duro, riusciremo a farti parlare!»   
  
Coulson sarebbe più che felice di parlare se solo si presentasse un interlocutore _intelligente_. In sua assenza, resterà a fissare chiunque gli rivolga la parola con il sorriso più blando del suo repertorio finché non inizieranno a strillare istericamente (come Stark dopo venti minuti del trattamento) o finché non riuscirà ad arrivare al coltellino nascosto nel proprio orologio e liberarsi dalle corde, quello che gli riesce prima.   
  
Il rapitore dai convenevoli facili - un metro e ottanta per novanta chili circa, disarmato, scarpa destra slacciata _santo cielo_ , come hanno fatto a non spararsi sui piedi da soli finora, davvero - ricambia il suo sguardo con un lieve tic all’occhio, poi si volta verso il suo complice in cerca di supporto morale. Questi - metro e settantacinque per una settantina di chili, AK-47 sotto braccio puntato sul vuoto ad un palmo dalla spalla di Coulson - scrolla le spalle nel gesto universalmente riconosciuto come “ehi, problema tuo”.   
  
Coulson è talmente mortificato dall’intera situazione che vorrebbe quasi dare un paio di consigli al secondo dei due per migliorare la mira.   
  
Fortunatamente ad alleviare la sua noia giunge, improvvisa e silenziosa, una freccia al ginocchio del rapitore armato.   
  
Oh, finalmente.   
  
L’uomo urla e cade a terra con il ginocchio stretto tra le mani, riuscendo per qualche miracolo a non impalarsi sul kalashnikov e a non far partire nessun colpo quando l’arma gli sfugge via. Il suo compagno fa appena in tempo a guardarsi intorno in cerca dell’intruso (guardando precisamente nella direzione opposta a quella da cui è arrivato il colpo, ed è grave, Coulson sta seriamente iniziando a provare pietà per questi poveri disgraziati) e non ha nemmeno pensato di chinarsi a raccogliere il fucile quando tre frecce in rapida successione lo colpiscono al piede destro, spalla destra e spalla sinistra, atterrandolo e inchiodandolo al suolo con un grido di dolore.   
  
«È in ritardo, Barton,» dice Coulson, la voce roca per quasi quaranta ore di disuso.   
  
Barton salta giù dal suo nascondiglio tra le assi del soffitto e atterra davanti alla sedia di Coulson con precisione millimetrica. «Le sono mancato, signore?» dice, sorridendo a trentadue denti. Si rialza togliendosi polvere immaginaria dalla divisa, stende con un calcio in faccia il rapitore che cercava di trascinarsi verso l’AK-47, poi porta due dita all’auricolare. «Libero.»   
  
Le porte del magazzino si aprono teatralmente sbattendo contro le pareti mentre il capitano Rogers, Tony Stark e l’agente Romanoff entrano di gran carriera. Si fermano però dopo pochi passi, notando i rapitori a terra, e si rilassano visibilmente; persino Stark, quando solleva la visiera dell’armatura, ha un’espressione sollevata.   
  
«Quaranta ore, signori,» è tutto ciò con cui li accoglie Coulson, e dei tre Rogers è l’unico a sembrare vagamente contrito.   
  
«Il protocollo ci ha rallentato, signore,» si scusa.   
  
«Clint ha avuto una crisi isterica,» dice invece Stark, allegramente, mentre l’agente Romanoff procede ad assicurarsi che i due rapitori restino inoffensivi per l’immediato futuro. È bello vedere che c’è ancora qualcuno di efficiente nel team.   
  
«Stark, sta zitto.»   
  
«Potremmo terminare la missione di recupero?» dice Coulson, indicando con un cenno del capo le corde che lo legano stretto alla sedia.   
  
Stark ghigna. «Ooh, bondage.»   
  
Coulson lo fissa a lungo, poi si rivolge a Barton. «Il suo coltello, agente.»


End file.
